Nagisa's Experiment
by herrstickyo
Summary: Nagisa's journey on self discovery! He's going through puberty and finding it tough, he's interested in what he shouldn't be? Warning: contains omorashi.


Nagisa was an idiot. He also happened to be going through puberty at the time, his body and way of thinking were changing... And so were his feelings. First of all, he was beginning to see himself as anything _but_ normal. What was normal about being a blonde junior that usually gets mistaken for a girl? And being part of a sports team surrounded by half naked men who submerged themselves in water daily? Not to mention his reasoning for adding a previous track member into their own swimming team was purely because of the taller boys feminine name. No. Nagisa Hazuki was far from normal. But one of the most **not** normal thing about him had only recently been discovered. Nagisa had found on several occasions, that he had a tendency to hold off bathroom breaks. Whether it was because of his far too happy-go-lucky personality, always fluttering around poking fun at Rei and a smartass comment when possible, or whether it was because he actually enjoyed the full and squirmy feeling; He wasn't entirely sure. But as Rei had finally become part of the swimming team and Rin was now back in their lives... Nagisa began to realise the latter was most likely the reason.

Why? What the fuck was so arousing about needing to pee? Was it even legal to find something like that exciting? Sure, the feeling while bursting to pee is similar to when you're about to... Well... Something all teenage boys going through puberty had discovered. So then how come it was treated as something disgusting? Something that shouldn't be related to bedroom activities? So Nagisa decided to start asking his friends in the swimming team about it. So here they were. They had swimming practice and it was almost over for the day. Haru was currently being begged to leave the pool by Makoto, who was obviously having a tough time with it, as usual. Nagisa sat on the edge of the pool with his legs swinging in the water, sighing heavily to himself. How on earth was he supposed to bring such a subject up?

"Nagisa-kun? What's wrong." The blonde teen jumped at the sound of his name. Amethyst eyes shot up to meet worried purple, it was Rei.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed. He hopped out of the water and attempted to give Rei a bear hug, getting him wet in the process. Rei had already showered and gotten changed by now. He grumbled and tried to pry off the over excitable teen clinging to him. "What is it? Hmm? Were you worrying about me?" The blonde giggled.

"N-Nagisa! Get off of me!" The blue haired boy blushed. He just wasn't used to people with such upbeat personalities, Nagisa was a true mystery to him. "Well I'm not worried anymore. You seem fine to me." He sighed. Nagisa smirked at that and leant in closer to Rei's left ear, breathing into it heavily.

"You sure?~ Rei-chan~" The taller lanky boy jumped back in surprise, his cheeks heating up and shivers running down his spine.

"My goodness! Nagisa do you have no idea of other people's personal space? D-Don't do that!"

"Ooh? Rei-chan is flustered! Did that make you horny? Huh? Rei-chan?~" Rei straightened his back and slapped his face too hard in the process of trying to fix his glasses, to hide his embarrassment, as usual. "Pervert! Who knew the respectable one and only Rei-chan was such a pervert!" The blonde continued to tease the other. The taller boy began to mumble and attempted to form sentences but nothing intelligible left his mouth, he was far too flustered. "Heh. Joking! It was a joke! Sorry. Rei-chan~" Nagisa apologised still with a glint in his eyes. Rei simply sighed and fixed his glasses for the nth time.

"If there's nothing wrong, I'll be heading home now. Unless you plan on actually getting changed." Nagisa raised an eyebrow at him and then looked down at himself, still soaking wet and still in his swimsuit. He blushed and rushed off to the changing rooms, muttering apologies on his way.

* * *

The shorter of the two fumbled with his bag strap as they walked to the train station, Nagisa was nervous. Rei began to worry, truly worry. Nagisa hadn't said anything in over ten minutes and it was more than just unnerving. Just what was he hiding?

"It's okay, really, Nagisa-kun. You didn't offend me in any way earlier." So reassuring people and comforting people wasn't Rei's strong point, but hell, he had to know what was going on in that mind of Nagisa's. And if that meant throwing his pride to the side and seeming not beautiful then so be it! There had been no response yet again, so Rei looked down beside him and found a wide eyed Nagisa.

"R-Rei-chan! Have you... Have you ever had sex?" The blonde blurted out, his hands balled into fists and a fire burning in his eyes. Rei froze. His eyes widening and his cheeks reddening.

"N-N...Nagisa-kun! W-We're only sixteen!" Rei spat, Nagisa just rubbed his chin and wondered why that was relevant to his question. "I-I mean..." He tried to salvage what face he had and fixed his glasses - which didn't change how red his face was by the way - and clear his throat. "Is there something you need help with, Nagisa-kun? Have you acquired yourself a girlfriend?" While Rei was busy wondering what on earth sort of women would actually consider dating the other, Nagisa pondered this for a moment as he continued walking forward, Rei soon following.

"No! It's nothing like that! I just... I... I think I..." He weighed out the pros and cons of telling Rei of the possibility of him being gay, but decided against it in the end. Being gay was not normal, Rei would obviously think so too. "I think I might need to find one! Haha... You know how it is..." The blonde shrugged and laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Nagisa... You were present during our health sex ed classes. Are you asking for information?"

"Well... I do have a few... Questions I need to ask you... Can I come over? Rei-chan?" Nagisa once again fiddled with his bag strap, almost too afraid to look Rei in the eyes. Rei grumbled, but nodded all the same.


End file.
